dust to dust
by tatty ted
Summary: [CASUALTY/HOLBY] It was that time of year again, Christmas. It was always the same too, something would happen to the remaining members of the Fairhead family. So much so, Lauren believed they were cursed. Not that she was silly enough to believe in the existence of curses of course. -—OC.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**dust to dust**  
_never going to let you go_.

* * *

She curses under her breath as she looks at the destruction in front of her. She remembers last year, same time and told herself that she would _never_ help again. Then again, there's a part of her that wants to help so she does. Once again, she doesn't think of herself.

"You've got to help me, it's my sister."

Lauren almost jumps out of her skin when she's spoken too. As she turns, her eyes fall upon a young man covered in blood. She notes he's got a head wound and she finds herself nodding, following the man to his sister. His sister's in a bed way, partially wedged between the road and the car and she bends down.

The first thing she remembers is to assess the situation, then to assess the patients obs. ABC, she whispers under her breath. Airway, she tilts the girl's head back and listens to her breathing. It was shallow and her airway was blocked slightly. Trying to remember what to do next as well as trying to calm down, she turns to the man;

"I need you to find me anything, tube, scissors, knife. Anything I can use and hurry," she watches as the man runs off trying to find what she's asked for. She looks back at the young girl, moves her hair out of her face and begins to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Lauren. It's okay, you're going to be fine, help's on its way."

She breathes heavily wondering if there was something about her that caused destruction. It was exactly a year ago that the tanker went into the hospital and she went in trying to save Bex and almost got herself killed in the process.

The year before that, her mother died sixteen days or so after Christmas. She couldn't help but laugh to herself and begins to wonder if Christmas was somewhat cursed for the remaining members of the Fairhead family.

He returns, a couple of items in his hand; "This is all I could find," she nods and says thanks as she looks at what he's got. He's done well to find a pen and a knife in this destruction, she isn't sure she'd be able to be focused so much if it was her brother lying her.

"I'm going to have to do a tracheotomy."

"A what?!"

"A tracheotomy, I'm going to have to make a small hole in your sister's throat. Don't worry though it's so she can breathe easily," she makes eye contact and he nods. She takes a deep breath and picks up the knife, her hands shaking slightly.

She reassures herself, closes her eyes and hears the brother ask; "Do you know what you're doing?"

Lauren laughs slightly and shakes her head. She presses her fingers against the girls throat, finds the cricoid and makes a small incision. Finding the cricothyroid membrane, she made another cut before she pushed the tube of the pen two inches into the trachea.

"There," she stands up and looks at the man again, "your sister's breathing on her own. Now there's nothing else I can do for her until help arrives. Can I have a look at your head, you might need stitches."

"Are you a Doctor?"

"No."

"A nurse?"

She shakes her head, "Not even close. Just a kid with some knowledge really," she isn't sure what else to say to break the silence. She sits down again beside his sister and touches her hand. She remembered learning in the classroom about always talking to a patient even if they were unconscious.

She hears footsteps and she breaths a sigh of relief, "Over here we need some help."

Two men, all suited and booted walk towards them. She knows one of them instantly, recognising him as Woody, the paramedic. She doesn't let on for a second that she knows him and looks at the second man, who's older.

As he bends down next to the girl he asks; "Which one of you did this?"

"I did Sir, it was necessary in order to keep her breathing. Her airway was severely obstructed. Can I leave you guys here with her, there's other people that need helping." Lauren stands up and goes to walk away when the older man commented;

"Good work."

She walks away and as she gets within three feet, she hears the older man say to the younger man, "Do you know who she is?"

He shook his head. He'd just found her, this woman and she'd saved his sister's life. Lauren tried to find a way out of this rubble but it didn't seem likely, the whole tunnel had collapsed. She brushed her hair out of her face and wondered why disaster struck wherever she was?

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**  
_I need a girl to hold me tight._

* * *

She approached a minibus which was on its side and she heard a faint sound coming from it. She wasn't sure if it was real or whether her mind was playing tricks on her so she asked gently; "Hello?"

"Help," she heard back and frowned. She crept into the minibus, careful not to cut herself on the shards of broken glass. She met two girls, both of them only young, Lauren would say about fifteen and she smiled slightly,

"Hey, are you two hurt?"

"I'm not," the first girl replied and nodded towards her friend. The second girl was definitely injured trapped between the two seats of the minibus, her leg trapped. Lauren swallowed hard, feeling slightly sick.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Allie, this is Beth."

"Please help me it hurts," Lauren nodded her head. She took a deep breath and looked at Allie; "Okay Allie, I want you to listen to me really carefully. I need you to find me someone who is carrying any medical supplies, if you do find them, bring them here, okay?"

Allie nodded her head and reluctantly left. Beth was terrified, she didn't want to be trapped here, she just wanted to be at home with her mum. Lauren touched Beth's hand and squeezed it, reassuring her she'd be okay.

"I'm Lauren, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My leg its trapped." She sobbed and she smiled slightly, trying to show the girl that there was nothing to be afraid off. She looked at Beth's leg. It was definitely trapped and bleeding heavily and she touched her foot, trying to find a femoral pulse.

She took off her shirt thankful that she was wearing a white tank top underneath and tied it to the girls leg, trying to stem the blood flow. Lauren knew the more blood that Beth lost, the more unconscious she'd become and that was something she didn't want.

"Does anywhere else hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Beth nodded. It was her foot that hurt. Her foot that was trapped and it was causing her the most pain ever. Lauren took her pulse, noting that it was raised slightly at almost ninety beats per minute. She knew this was linked to the blood loss.

It felt like an eternity for Beth and Lauren, the pair of them sat there, asking each other twenty-questions. She'd learnt a lot about Beth, she was fifteen years old, studying for her GCSE's who loved dancing and Allie was her best friend.

"He's all I could find," Allie began, "he's a Nurse." she began to apologise but Lauren told her not to be silly. She'd brought Charlie, one of the best nurses (if she was slightly biased) They crept into the minibus, Charlie wondered why Lauren was always getting up to something.

"This is Beth, she's fifteen. Her foot and leg is trapped underneath the seat, I think there might be a fracture to the ankle bone. I've tried to stem the flow of the bleeding but I can't find a femoral pulse. She's conscious, breathing is steady although her pulse is raised at ninety beats per minute."

He nodded but not before he commented; "I wish you'd stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Being reckless."

"I'm helping!" She exclaimed and began to move her way out of the minibus when he asked her where she was going. She answered that she was going to find Helen, least she'd know she was safe. He told her to stay safe and she nodded.

This was Lauren, Lauren could stay safe because she had a guardian angel watching over her making sure she was perfectly safe. Baz wouldn't let anything happen to her daughter now would she?

As she walked back to Helen's car, attempting to remember the way. She wondered what it was about the Fairhead family and cars. Now she didn't believe in curses but if she did, she'd definitely say they were cursed as a family.

"Helen?" She smiled as she got into the passenger seat beside Helen. Lauren fiddled with her fingers, goose bumps appearing on her arms from the shock of what she'd witnessed (although truthfully, not a lot could shock her anymore)

"I hope you realise what you're letting yourself in for."

"What do you mean?"

Lauren smiled gently; "I don't mean to put you off dating my father but if the Fairhead family are cursed. This will be your life, it will just be full of drama."

Helen laughed but grimaced in pain. Lauren silently cursed herself for causing Helen pain and tilted her head softly, "I'm being deadly serious, your lie will be cursed if you enter this family."

"You don't like cars do you?"

Lauren laughed; "They're not my favourite past time so no, I don't like cars."

"Your father told me what happened to your mother," she sighed. Any talk about her mother always made her feel sad because she should still have her mother in her life, she was only nineteen after all.

"It's okay, she died in a car crash. It effects Louis more than me. I mean he thinks dad's going to die. He's going to panic when he hears about this."

"Does it not effect you the slightest?"

"Hmm," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'd say no because I realise everyone has to die at some point. I miss her though when I'm emotional and you need that advice that only your mother can give you." Helen reached over, took Lauren's hand in hers and squeezed it, reassuring her that they'd both be okay.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**  
_give it to me nice and slow_

* * *

"So what attracted you to my father?" Lauren asked breaking the silence between the two. She knew her father was like Johnny Depp of Holby, there was a lot of women who admired him, waiting to fight the latest woman who'd won his affections.

"Your father and I have known each other a while. I have — had a daughter, she wasn't much younger than you. She needed a lung transplant and she spent a lot of time in the ED. Your father looked after her every time until she passed away."

"Sorry," she whispered. It was sad that they, Charlie and Helen had met under difficult and tragic circumstances. Yet at the same time it was a comfort to know they both provided support for the other during the grieving process.

She sniffed and caught a whiff of petrol. She could feel the palm of her hands becoming wetter and her throat becoming dryer. She didn't mind being trapped in a tunnel but with petrol nearby, that was something entirely different and this place would blow at anytime.

She bit her lower lip and glanced nervously at Helen. She didn't want to leave her but she didn't want to stay around to wait for the whole thing to explode! Helen could sense that Lauren was becoming to get agitated about the situation and squeezed her hand again,

"Lauren listen to me, it's going to be okay."

"What if it isn't?"

"We'll be fine, they'll find out. We're going to be okay."

"What if they don't find us?" She whispered afraid of the outcome. She didn't want to die. She was only nineteen. She didn't want to end up dead like her mother. She swallowed hard attempting to remove the lump in her throat, her eyes beginning to sting.

Suddenly there was a large crash part of the tunnel collapsing even more. She coughed, the dust irritating her chest. There was a silence between them before Lauren could hear a voice outside of the car calling for help.

She glanced at Helen wondering if it was real (or was her mind playing tricks on her?)

"Can you hear that?" Lauren watched as Helen nodded and considered her options. She could ignore the person and sit here, do nothing, be safe and wait for help. She turned to Helen and smiled slightly before telling her;

"I'll be back in a second."

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Helen paused for a moment, "Put others before yourself."

"My mother dedicated her life to helping people, isn't it only fair her eldest daughter considers other people too?" Lauren could hear the faint help again and got out of the car. She followed her way towards the sound, biting her lip nervously wondering what she'd find in the rubble.

She came to a woman in her mid twenties standing beside a crushed car, "You've got to help me."

"What's wrong?"

"My baby," the woman pointed to the car, "my baby's inside, please you've got to get him out!" The mother began to claw at the rubble, trying to remove it from the car to find her child. Lauren sighed deeply, she knew realistically the child would not be alive but she also knew this mother wasn't going without him either.

She nodded her head slowly and slowly reached down for one of the bricks. At that moment another crash was heard and the last thing Lauren could remember was hearing a scream and then darkness surround her.

She blinked and looked around. She was surrounded by a cloud of dust and a pile of bricks that had shifted. She coughed and touched her head, feeling a headache come on. She could feel the wetness seep through her fingers and she shuddered at the thought of losing blood.

She got to her feet, looking around for the woman earlier but couldn't find her. She slowly began to walk in the direction that she'd come in when she spotted something sticking out of the bricks.

Lauren bent down, gently removing some of the bricks of the person. The person underneath was the woman and Lauren pressed her fingers to her neck. She sighed softly when she realised the woman had no pulse. She considered CPR but knew it wouldn't be successful, this woman could have multiple internal injuries.

Standing up again, she took comfort in knowing that the mother and the baby were once again reunited. She walked on trying to find some sort of exit in this never ending nightmare. She was on her own for a while before she bumped into the young man from earlier, the one with a badly injured sister.

"That Doctor says she's going to be okay because of you so thanks."

"You're welcome, glad I could help."

There was a pause before he noticed that she was bleeding, "You're bleeding."

"So are you," she smiled softly; "I'll be fine."

"I forgot you were superwoman!" he laughed a little, "That Doctor wants to know your name."

"Lauren, I'm Lauren, just Lauren. What's yours?"

"Sean." There was another pause before the two before Lauren replied; "Okay Sean, do you want to find an exit in this place before we're squashed by another more bricks?"

They don't know how long they walked for, or what they passed but eventually they found an exit. Her eyes hurt trying to readjust to the normal light when she heard a familiar voice, "Lauren?"

She turned around slowly, her eyes falling upon Maggie. Maggie took one look at her, took her cheek gently and said; "You need that stitched."

"I know."

"Is your father—" she nodded towards the tunnel and swallowed hard. Lauren nodded her head. The last time she'd spoken to Charlie was when he'd come to Beth's rescue in the minibus. She closed her eyes for a second, replying her father's words in her head.

"Yeah," she whispered, "he's in there somewhere. I haven't, I haven't seen him for a while."

"Go to the hospital Lauren, I'm sure he'll be okay." Maggie gave her a hug, reassuring her that Charlie would be okay. Lauren slowly and very reluctantly began to leave the tunnel and made her way over to the crowds of people that were waiting for news.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
_stacy's mom has got it going on._

* * *

Lauren sat in a cubicle, number thirteen, listening to the loudness that was surrounding her. She rubbed her temple, her headache becoming worse despite the paracetamol that she'd been given by the Doctor.

The cut that she'd received from falling debris did need stitches and now that she was patched up, she wanted to get out of here. She wanted to go back to the tunnel, to wait, to see her father if he ever came out of there alive but she wasn't allowed as she needed ten minute observations.

She wanted to argue but she knew it wouldn't work. All it would do would create a sour atmosphere and put Lauren in an already bad mood.

She fiddled with a small thread in the bed sheet before the curtain opened and a young nurse stepped in. Lauren had never seen her before so presumed she worked on a different department than ED.

The nurse picked up her notes, "Now," she scanned them and smiled; "Lauren, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, my head still hurts and the paracetamol doesn't seem to be working."

The nurse nodded and updated her notes before she looked at Lauren once again. Lauren didn't know what to say to fill the silence then remembered something important, was there any news about her brother and father for her?

"Is there any news on my brother and father? Oh and Helen."

"I'll go and find out for you okay?"

She wasn't gone long before the curtain opened again and Tess walked in. Lauren couldn't help but tighten the thread around her finger, almost cutting off the blood supply. She didn't like bad news, she remembered reacting rebellious when she was told her mother died, (she got very drunk, paralytic even!)

"Tess what is it?"

Tess shuffled onto the edge of the bed, "Your brother's absolutely fine, he's here in the department. At the minute there's still no news on your father."

Lauren nodded and forced a smile. It wasn't bad news about her father but it wasn't good news either. She was just relieved that her brother was okay, she didn't know how she'd cope if she lost him now too.

Her mind wandered back to Helen, the two teenage girls, the dead woman and her baby, the seriously injured woman, "Can I see Louis?"

Tess nodded and stood up. As she left the cubicle, she sat up and crossed her legs, unravelling the thread from her finger. At that minute, a figure ran through the curtain and ran straight into Lauren.

"Hey!" She ruffled her brother's hair as he squeezed the remaining bits of energy from his sister. He was petrified that she was dead like mum, "You okay?"

"It's my fault isn't it?" He whispered it into her chest and Lauren shook her head, "What an earth makes you say that?"

"This, this is all my fault. If I hadn't have run off from Caroline, you and dad wouldn't have come home and you wouldn't have got hurt in the tunnel."

"Louis," she kissed the top of his head, "you can't think like that. The tunnel was going to collapse anyway whether you'd ran away from home and whether dad and I were on our way home. These things happen okay? You're not too blame."

"Is dad," he couldn't bring himself to say the word dead and Lauren shook her head. Their father wasn't dead. Their mother was watching over him, protecting him just like she protected her children.

"No Louis, dad isn't dead."

He smiled slightly relieved to hear that his remaining parent was still alive. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, the pair of them hoping that the next piece of news someone brings them would be positive. Tess returned to the cubicle, a small smile on her face and Lauren immediately knew it was good news.

"Dad's okay isn't he?"

"Your father's fine, there's not a scratch on him." Louis jumped off the bed and asked if he could see him. Tess nodded and Louis followed her out of the cubicle leaving Lauren behind to collect her thoughts. She said a silent prayer thanking her mother for watching over them.

She swung her legs to the edge of the bed before she noticed the man from earlier, the one who'd asked about performing the tracheotomy.

"Who are you?"

"Nick Jordan, Cardiothoracic Surgeon."

"You've got the wrong cubicle, I don't need heart surgery."

"You're Lauren aren't you? The girl who performed a successful tracheotomy under stressful conditions." Lauren nodded and he continued, "I'm impressed, there isn't a lot of people who would've considered what you did."

"Those in the medical profession generally advise against using tracheotomy, enabling it only to be used when it's absolutely necessary. I accessed the situation and acted in the past interests of the casualty. Admittedly, I didn't consider the consequences had the procedure failed."

"Have you considered studying Medicine?"

"I do," she replied back, "Bristol University, first year med student." she paused for a second and then continued, "I learnt from one of the best Doctors this hospital has ever seen, Barbara Samuels, my mother. She taught me everything I know today, so while most five year olds read fairy tales, I read medical journals with my mother. I was always going to be a Doctor so I thought I may as well study young."

She didn't know what else to say. Here was a surgeon, in her cubicle actually being friendly. Most surgeons (well the majority) were stuck up their arse and were only friendly to those considered to be in the same class as them. Not to mention he was actually praising her for a job well done, (that didn't happen often either)

"Well it was nice to meet you Nick but I've got to go, my father's in here somewhere." He nodded and she smiled as she edged past him. As she walked around trying to find her father, her mind was exhausted from all the questions she'd been asked today.

All she wanted to do was find her father, cuddle him and her brother and fall asleep in his lap like she'd done when she was a child.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	5. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
_when life knocks you down._

* * *

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling counting the tiles. She was exhausted but found she was unable to sleep. Every time she'd close her eyes she found herself back at the tunnel being suffocated. She glanced at the clock, threw her duvet off her and crept out of bed.

She crept out of her room, along the hall and reached her father's bedroom. She opened the door, careful not to make it creak and stepped into the room, tiptoeing towards the bed. Reaching her father, she gently shook him awake;

"Daddy, I can't sleep."

He smiled at the use of the name daddy. Lauren hadn't called him that for years and yet every now and then she would and it would cause him to smile. He was about to answer when she whispered; "Can I sleep in your bed?"

He shuffled further into the bed allowing Lauren to lay beside him. Hugging her tightly he asked, "What's wrong?"

She sighed. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell her father because all he would do would worry about her. However Lauren knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Facing her father she replied; "Every time I close my eyes, I'm back there, the tunnel. I see death, the people who died haunt me. I want to be free but—"

She burst into tears and Charlie pulled her close. He knew it was effecting her. Lauren was only nineteen and yet she'd already seen more than what most nineteen year olds had. He ran his fingers through her hair and once again Lauren felt like a child again, safe in her father's arms.

Charlie was about to sleep when he was interrupted again. This time it was Louis who was unable to sleep and all three of them cuddled together in bed and for the first time in a couple of days, Lauren fell asleep content with being with her father and brother.

When she woke in the morning, Lauren was alone in her father's bedroom. She stared at the ceiling and remembered the events of last night, relieved to have slept for once. She could hear the chatter of her brother and father's conversation downstairs and decided to join them.

As she approached the table, Lauren pinched a slice of toast from Louis' plate. Louis didn't seem bothered as he stood up and walked upstairs and she sat down and poured herself some orange juice, "Guess who's coming to tea tonight?"

"Who?"

"Helen." She exchanged looks between her brother and father wondering if he was being serious. Inviting Helen round was a big move, Charlie was finally going to introduce Helen to Louis and the family room.

"Oh wow about time!" She took a bite out of her toast before filling the silence; "It's only been like three, four months since you hooked up right?"

"Less of the cheek," he said jokingly as he smiled at Lauren. He needed time to consider his relationship with Helen before he introduced her to Louis. It was harder for Louis to accept her because he still missed his mother.

She reached up to the scruffy ponytail in her hair, took it out and shook her hair into place until her natural waves rested upon her shoulders, "So what time is she coming round?"

"About six, you will be home won't you?"

"I should be, I haven't got anything planned." She answered back to her father. She was a little excited about Helen coming round, that excited that her stomach was doing backflips and she felt sick. She tapped her fingers on the table, "Why have you invited her around?"

"I think it's time to introduce you all properly," she nodded her head. That was a reasonable explanation. She chewed her lower lip and wondered how Louis would react to it, knowing their father was seeing someone else.

"Do you think Louis will be okay?"

Charlie nodded. He hoped Louis would be fine with the news that Helen was his girlfriend. She glanced around the kitchen before she stood up and announced she was going upstairs for a bit. She sat upstairs for a while, texting a few of her friends and attempting to get some of her coursework done.

She lay on her bedroom floor, various textbooks open with her laptop, typing away. She was about halfway through one of her essays when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opened slightly and Louis stepped in. He kept his eyes on the floor before he asked the question he'd been thinking for a while;

"Is Helen dad's girlfriend?"

She stopped typing and looked at her brother. She didn't know how to answer. Yes she wanted to tell the truth but at the same time it wasn't her place too. Tonight, bringing Helen around was to introduce them all probably (and to tell the truth)

"What do you think?"

"Helen's dad's girlfriend and that's why he's bringing her around for tea." He sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of Lauren's bed, careful not to stand on any of her books. Lauren sat up and looked at her younger brother, "Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you still miss mum."

"So do you."

"That's different."

"How?"

Lauren paused and crossed her legs. She answered back with a smile; "I miss mum but I don't blame myself for her death. You do don't you Louis? You think that it's your fault. You blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. That's why it's different. I don't mind dad falling in love all over again, it's what mum would've wanted."

"I know that but—"

"But what?" She moved from the floor and onto the bed beside Louis, "I know you're scared but give Helen a chance right? She's actually amazing once you get to know her."

There was a silence, nothing exchanged between the two until Louis nodded. He smiled slightly before he left, returning to his own bedroom that was along the hall. As she watched him walk away, she stood up off the bed and sat back down on the floor returning to her essay on the human body.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	6. CHAPTER VI

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**  
_what are you up too darling?_

* * *

Lauren began to get ready at five. She'd finished her essay and revised for her upcoming examination. She showered and dressed in her best clothes, a red shirt and a pair of jeans, the clothes she always wore if someone was coming round for dinner.

She left her hair wavy and on her shoulders, dabbed a little lip gloss over her lips and went downstairs. Her father was in the kitchen trying to get everything ready and Lauren could tell he was getting slightly agitated.

"Dad relax!" She laughed, "You're acting like a love struck teenager!"

Charlie didn't listen to Lauren, he was too busy trying to get everything sorted! He wanted dinner to be memorable with him, Helen, Lauren and Louis. He wanted them all to get on with each other and that it didn't change how he felt about his children.

"Dad! You're trying too hard."

He stopped and glanced at his daughter, "Do you think so?"

"I know so," she smirked and sat on the counter, swinging her legs backwards and forwards, "Helen's just going to be happy to be here right? To finally be introduced to us all. She isn't going to care about all this." She gestured to the table and smiled, "And if that's all she's interested in, she's a waste of space."

Charlie seemed to relax after Lauren's wise words. Helen arrived early at five to six and Lauren showed her into the kitchen. All four of them sat down at the table and Lauren was the first to break the silence, "How's your collarbone?"

"It's okay," she smiled, "How are you and Louis?"

"I'm okay, couldn't sleep for a few days but I'm getting there."

"And you Louis?" Louis looked up from staring at the bottom of his glass; "I'm okay thank you. I'm sorry that you got hurt Helen."

"It wasn't your fault, it just happened." There was a small sigh before Lauren asked; "Would you like a drink Helen?"

She shook her head, she was fine for the minute. Charlie watched how Louis and Lauren interacted with Helen and knew he'd made the right decision. Helen was perfect, they were all perfect together.

Lauren noticed how her father was looking at her and her brother and tilted her head towards Helen, "So will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?"

Helen laughed but secretly Lauren wanted Helen to marry Charlie. It was about time he had some happiness in his life. She knew that it didn't matter what happened, at the minute she loved Helen, so did Charlie and Louis was slowly coming round to her.

They didn't know what the future held but for now, they were just grateful to have each other, as a family.

* * *

**jottings **— if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


End file.
